A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus configured to introduce air using suction power formed by a suction motor and separate dust or dirt from the air to discharge clean air.
The types of vacuum cleaners may be divided into i) a canister type, ii) an upright type, iii) a hand type, iv) a cylindrical floor type, and the like.
In recent years, the canister type vacuum cleaner is a vacuum cleaner mostly used at home, which is a vacuum cleaner with a method of communicating a suction nozzle with a body through a connecting member. The canister type may include a cleaner body, a hose, a pipe, a brush, and the like, and be suitable to clean a solid floor due to performing cleaning only with suction power.
On the contrary, the upright type vacuum cleaner is a vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle and a body are integrally shaped. The upright type vacuum cleaner may include a rotary brush, and thus clean up even dust or the like within a carpet, contrary to the canister type vacuum cleaner.
However, vacuum cleaners in the related art have drawbacks as follows.
First, for vacuum cleaners having a multi-cyclone structure, each cyclone is vertically disposed to cause a problem of increasing the height of a dust collector thereof. Furthermore, the dust collector is designed to have a slim profile to solve such a volume increase issue, thereby causing a disadvantage of reducing the volume of a space for collecting actual dust.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, a structure in which a second cyclone is disposed within a first cyclone has been proposed, but it is difficult to efficiently dispose the second cyclone within the first cyclone due to interference between the guide passages of the second cyclone. Even when the second cyclone is disposed within the first cyclone, the number of second cyclones is significantly decreased to reduce suction power, thereby resulting in the deterioration of cleaning performance.
In case of a typical multi-cyclone in the related art, as air introduced into the collector passes through the first cyclone, the flow speed of air decreases, thereby causing a problem in which air that has passed through the first cyclone is unable to be efficiently introduced into the second cyclone.
Even though air that has passed through the first cyclone is introduced into the second cyclone, air introduced into the second cyclone does not have a strong rotational force, thereby causing a problem in the performance of separating fine dust from the introduced air.
In particular, a tangential inhalation type cyclone structure in the related art should have provided with a guide passage for tangentially introducing air and fine dust to an inside thereof. The foregoing tangential inhalation type cyclone structure has low passage usability, and the size of the cyclone decreases due to the installation of the guide passage, thereby causing a problem of increasing the entire passage loss.
On the other hand, for cleaners in the related art, there exists a limit in providing the user's convenience even during the dust discharge process. There are vacuum cleaners in which dust is blown away during the process of discharging the dust, and also exist vacuum cleaners requiring a very complicated process to discharge dust.